The Truth Is Out There
by xxellie02xx
Summary: Mulder and Scully are married, and asked on one last case. Will they ever get William back? What if Emily didn't die but was saved by the man Mulder and Scully have come to hate? the man who supposedly died almost 10 years ago? Is she still out there somewhere? Mulder & Scully join Reyes & Doggett with the occasional help of Skinner to solve this case and maybe even save the world
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the x-files or any of the characters in it.**

**A/N: Set after the second movie, an idea of an XF3 really, Ending the x files. My first FanFic! Would appreciate it if you guys could review! Will post chapter 1 as soon as I can because not much happens in this :)**

Prologue

Mulder and Scully stood outside a church. It was warm, the sun shining and making everything look beautiful. The perfect day for a wedding. They stood holding hands, facing each other, Scully in a gorgeous white dress with straps that fell off her shoulders and pearls on the body. Mulder wore a black suit, with a white silk tie to match Scully's dress. They each said "I do" before they kissed and Mulder scooped Scully up and carried her to the car, simply because he loved her.

_Scully was stood on a deserted beach, toes in the water. she saw herself holding Emily's hand, smiling. wearing a short black dress, she walked slowly along the beach as gentle waves rushed to shore. Emily wore a black dress also, and looked up at Scully, her eyes shining. Suddenly they both stopped. They were watching another girl standing by the water. Her hair was brown, with an almost red shine in the sunlight and she was fourteen or fifteen. She looked like Emily, with the same icy eyes. Her long black dress fluttered in the breeze, her brown hair catching the light and flowing out behind her. As she turned to look, her piercing blue eyes were sad. She looked out at the ocean and Scully followed her gaze. As a huge wave built, both her and Emily fell to the ground as the water rushed over Scully. She couldn't breathe, she was drowning and she couldn't save Emily. The last thing she saw was the blue of the ocean, and the black material of the dress Emily had been wearing. She heard Krycek's voice say 'You can't always get what you want' _

Scully woke with a start, sitting up in her bed and leaning her head on the cold wall. She looked at her clock, it was almost time to get up. Giving up on sleep, she left Mulder in bed while she started to get ready.

She showered and put on a bit of make-up, putting on her FBI clothes for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. This routine was so familiar to her, except for the one thing that had changed. She wore a ring on her finger. A diamond wedding ring. Standing for a moment, she remembered that night when he had taken her to the beach and when he got down on one knee all she could do is nod and cry.

In a daze, she found herself in court. She had been fighting to get William back since his parents died last week. She argued about how she had a safe job, how she was his Mother. By the end of the hearing she was in tears and the Judge called another meeting in a month. He said that was the date the decision would be made, and it couldn't possibly be sooner.

She sat quietly in the car, only speaking when Mulder announced Skinner was on the phone. Apparently he had rung them late last night and asked them to do a case, but Mulder failed to tell Scully and forgot all about it. Skinner was not pleased, but let it go once they agreed to request the case which had as of yesterday been an official X-file.


	2. Chapter 2: Emily

**DISCLAIMER: Dont own the x-files or any of the characters**

**A/N: First chapter! Plz review with ideas and stuff :) Also big thanks to my sis Chloe for all her help with this story!**

Chapter 1: Emily

After helping with a case after they had left the FBI, Scully and Mulder were persuaded to do another case almost 4 years later by had been to several different departments of the FBI and left each team stumped. Each of the victims looked uncannily alike. that was as far as anyone got, each agent that investigated unable to carry on because there was nothing to tie the murders to anyone. Skinner had desperately rung them late one night, admitting he had nothing else he could do. Scully and Mulder had been living together since their last case at the FBI and were married. After that, Scully went back to work at the hospital, whereas Mulder did some profiling work with the police and a psychology class at the local school.

Scully and Mulder walked together through the familiar hallway of the FBI building towards their old basement office. As they got in the elevator, Mulder's phone rang and he answered it. "Looks like we got the case Scully" he smiles "we're going to Los Angeles"

"Cmon Scully, it'll be fun" he tried to convince her upon seeing that she still wasn't impressed.

"that's what you always say and then we end up with a psychopath chasing us"

"Always the skeptic, Scully. You blame psychopaths and I blame aliens, what have the x-files taught you?" he joked

"You're crazy Mulder" she raised an eyebrow

"hardly" he muttered looking offended. "besides, we have to keep our minds open"

"Mulder, if your mind is any more open than it is now, your brain will fall out" scully laughed

"Now where have I heard that before?" he joked with her, all grudges forgotten.

Later that day, when Scully and Mulder get off the plane, they head to a small town just out of the city, where several mysterious disappearances have been noted by local police. There has been no evidence except a small charm left at each site.  
They leave their suitcases at a nearby motel and head to the school, to ask around as most of the people who had disappeared had some connection to the school, may it be teacher or student. As they walked into one of the year 8 classrooms, where one of the students had recently disappeared, the teacher introduced them to the class and scully looked around the room. It was small and white, with the desks arranged into three neat rows and assignments plastered all over the walls. But there was one thing that caught her eye. The girl that was sitting at the back of the room, whispering and giggling with the other girls around her. She looked so familiar. Her eyes, though were the things that surprised her the most. They were so icy blue, like the ocean on a calm day or looking into the deep end of a swimming pool. They were piercing, and yet so beautiful. If someone told her the eyes were the window to the soul now, she would believe them with the whole of her heart.  
"Scully?" mulder interrupted her thoughts, She looked at him questioningly, and he asked her again. "what was the evidence, scully?" she looked away, ashamed she had been caught staring, and she explained about the lack of evidence, not looking at her audience but instead at the back wall. As she finished and mulder was talking to the teacher, the girl at the back of the room suddenly pushed back her chair and pushed by scully, walking out of the door and into the wide hallway. Scully glanced at mulder and followed her out, noticing how the girl looked slightly wobbly. Almost without warning, scully watched as the girl fell to the ground.

Scully ran to her side, feeling for a pulse and realizing the girl was regaining consciousness, she leant her up against the lockers. "do you know your name?" Scully asked, not quite sure what to expect. "what sort of a question is that?" the girl moaned, "course I know my name. Emily. Emily Blake"

Scully reeled for a moment, shocked when she realized where she had recognized her from. Not knowing what else to do, she knelt beside Emily and rang mulder.

"Mulder? It's me" she said and without waiting for him to reply she started talking. "do you know where the school nurse is? Oh, stuff that idea, can you get down here now? Just turn left out of the classroom and keep walking"

Once mulder was there, she helped Emily up and held onto her arm as they walked to the school nurse. The nurse welcomed them at the door, and took Emily inside to be checked out and have her parents called.

"mulder, I realized I knew her from somewhere" she started, but looked away unsure of what to tell him.

"oh, yeah scully, where from?" he replied distractedly and she looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"She looked exactly like Emily"

Mulder looked at her carefully, and hugged her. They stayed like that for a while, but then the door of the office opened and the nurse walked out followed by Emily so they pulled apart, ashamed of being caught.

"Sorry, agent Scully, but would you be able to take Emily out to the front of the school to wait for her parents? I would do it myself but I have a few things to be doing"

"of course, I hope you don't mind but I'll let my partner take her, I'd like to ask you a few questions"

Scully headed into the office as mulder walked down the hallway and through the school gates to wait with Emily. As he looked at her he could see the resemblance and decided to do some research of his own.

Meanwhile, scully asked the nurse about the disappearances, but when she was satisfied that she wouldn't get any information she started to ask about Emily.

By the time she was done, she knew that Emily was in a foster home with a few other children, and that her parents had died in a car crash 2 years ago. She took a copy of the records back to the motel to look at and waited for Mulder.

scully was woken by a ringing noise. Startled at first, she looked around unsure of where she was. Then it dawned on her, she was in the motel. Emily. The school records. No Mulder.

She glanced at the clock at the side of her bed. 2:01am, it read. She thought about just letting it ring, she was so sick of Mulder ringing her when he couldn't sleep, but she answered it anyway. "Agent Scully"

"Agent scully, It's Mrs Kale, Emily's foster mum, Please you have to help me, she's missing!"

Scully jumped up, grabbing her keys. "I'll be there soon" she promised and ran out the door. She drove quickly to the foster home, which was opposite the beach. Knocking on the door loudly, she faced a frantic Mrs Kale. Mrs Kale was young, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"She went looking for Katie" Mrs kale whispered, shivering. "theyre like sisters, Katie is only six, but they couldn't live without eachother"

"do you have any idea where she might go?"

"none, Katie came back almost an hour ago and kept going on and on about jetties, I sent her to bed, she sees the jetty near us every day"

"have you checked the jetty?"

"Emily wouldn't dare go there, it looks the same as the bridge from the car accident, besides, the old jetty's falling apart, it would be silly to go out there, especially when the sea's this rough"

Quickly calling mulder, Scully felt herself shiver. She couldn't let anything happen, she couldn't.

"Mulder, Its me, meet me at the old jetty in 5 minutes"

Getting in her car once again, she raced down the road, her eyes frantically searching for any sign of movement in the darkness. As the old jetty came into view, scully also noticed Mulder's car, and she pulled over next to him.

It looked stormy now, and the sea was as rough as ever in the dark. Mulder and Scully stayed close as they walked towards the old jetty. Once they were closer, Scully noticed movement on the top of the jetty.

"Oh my god Mulder, there's something there"

"Stay here Scully"

He ran towards the jetty, and Scully followed him, despite him telling her not to. As they ran, the 'something' became clearer, there was someone there. As they reached the bottom of the jetty, the person seemed to look towards them. A bright red glow filled the sky and seemed to follow the direction of which the mystery person was looking. She felt Mulder shield her, from the light and was no longer scared.

When the light disappeared as unexpectedly as it had come, Scully bolted up the stairs to the jetty, and once she was up there she was aware of how unstable it really was, one wrong step could bring it crashing down.

She felt Mulder beside her, and was somewhat comforted by him simply being there. She watched as he carefully picked his way along the jetty, and then watched in horror as the person standing there turned around. It was Emily. Scully started to walk towards her, but Emily jogged to the end of the wrecked jetty as though she had done it a million times. She looked back at Scully and then let herself fall off the end of the jetty.

Mulder ran as carefully as he could, the jetty creaking dangerously inder his feet. He took off his jacket and dived into the freezing water without a second thought as the water swirled, the huge waves hiding Emily from sight. Scully stood there, paralyzed as Mulder looked around desperately, this couldn't be happening. What had she ever done to deserve this? Emily was only a child, it was so unfair. It was like a replay of seeing little Emily all over again. Scully fell to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks as Mulder went underwater.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't you remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x files or any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: Next chapter! Please review to let me know if I should keep going :)**

Chapter 2: Don't you remember

Every day of his life he had remembered the day Emily died. He could have possibly saved her, and he remembered that every day. Now he was given the chance again, he was determined to save her.

Mulder went underwater as a huge wave crashed over his head, he could hear Scully calling his name, but could do nothing.

He felt something brush his cheek as he fought to get back to the surface. He opened his eyes, ignoring the sting of the salt water for just a few seconds. Just below him, was Emily. He reached for her, just missed her and pushed himself downward until he found her hand. Once he grasped her hand, he swam upwards as hard as he could until he broke the surface.

Scully was still yelling, and he saw that he had drifted along with an underwater current, but was close enough to swim back to the jetty.

He soon was in sight of the steps, and dragged Emily behind him. Scully ran over to the steps and he felt someone pull him out of the water. He noticed flashing lights and guessed there must be an ambulance. He sat there shivering as a blanket was placed over his shoulders, and then remembered Emily. He threw off the blanket and ran over to her, she was lying on the ground with people gathered around her.

"Emily" Mulder shouted, and her eyelids flickered. "Emily". She briefly opened her eyes, and he watched in astonishment as her eyes were bright red, and faded to the piercing blue they used to be. She was loaded into the ambulance and just by looking at Scully, it was obvious this had been hard for them all.

"Mulder, I thought I had lost you"

"I'm fine Scully" he turned to look her in the eye and she looked nervous.

"Mulder, I looked at Emily's records and before the age of 2 they have no information about her. Also, her birthday is recorded as the same day little Emily died"

"Did you see her eyes?" Mulder changed the subject.

"That could be caused by anything"

"I don't think so"

"So you think my daughter is-was some kind of demon?" She shook her head at him.

"Scully..."

With that, Scully insisted on taking him to the hospital and he sat in the passenger seat quietly, not even bothered that Scully wouldn't allow him to drive. It seemed like hours had passed as they finally pulled up outside the hospital. He hated hospitals, there were too many memories there. Seeing Scully after her abduction, seeing little Emily with Scully.

As the doctor checked him over he was irritated, partly because he knew Scully could do any of this, and partly because she had left to find Emily. The doctors were all talking about Emily, she had made the quickest recovery they had ever seen. Her eyes were bright and she looked fine, not slightly as if she had been seconds from drowning.

Just then he heard a scream. He jumped up, his hand on his gun as he ran through the hospital towards where he had heard the sound. People glared at him as he pushed by, but as he got closer he saw Scully holding Emily in her arms.

He panicked, then realized Scully was just holding Emily protectively. He jogged over, and pushed through the crowd and into the room with all the commotion. The window was shattered, and he felt the crunch of glass under his feet. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, and spun around with his gun in his hand. He found himself face to face with Skinner who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I've got this Mulder, you and Agent Scully get these patients back to their rooms, you have a case" he looked somewhat amused.

Mulder walked away, embarrassed as Scully persuaded the crowd to return to their rooms. With a moment of hesitation, He left Emily for the night, taking Scully's hand and leading her away. Not even looking back, and if he did he would have seen that the window was open.


	4. Chapter 4: Forgetting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x files or any of the characters in this story**

**A/N: please review to let me know if I should keep going with this! And with ideas and stuff :) **

Chapter 3: Forgetting

Emily always knew she was different, special somehow. She could see things, she knew things other people didn't. She looked ordinary, thankfully with long dark hair and icy blue eyes. She knew there must be others like her, who could see strange things, but she knew better than to talk about it.

When she was young her parents were protective of her. They adopted her when she was two and nobody knew anything about her before that. When Scully and Mulder came, she was scared. People wearing suits had tried to take her away when she was young, and her parents death was no accident. She had tried to deny it for so long, to forget, but she couldnt. Her foster parents she had met when she was 12, and had been with them ever since, until now when she was 14.

That night, she woke up after a nightmare and Katie was gone. Katie was like her sister. She was only six but Emily almost felt like she was supposed to look after her. She had panicked, ran outside in the pouring rain and ran towards the jetty. Katie was stood on the beach, and that was the last thing she saw before she heard Mulder calling her name.

Then she was at the hospital and someone else disappeared. She was sent back to her room and told herself she would be fine, but really she was terrified.

Scully and Mulder had left straight after the incident and Emily was left alone in her room. She made shapes out of the shadows on the ceiling, and shivered as the cold air blew in through the open window.

She was woken by a bright light, startled she shaded her eyes and sat up. She saw Scully and Mulder standing at the door. They were whispering about safe places and Scully walked over to the side of her hospital bed.

"Do you recognize this girl?" Scully was showing her a picture. She squinted. It looked exactly like her.

"Is that me?"

"No, that's one of the other girls that disappeared"

"we're gonna take you somewhere safe, it isn't safe here" Mulder interrupted, Grabbing Emily's arm and leading her to the door. She shook him off.

"Please, can we go home first, I want to say goodbye." She looked down.

They headed to the home and as they reached the door, Emily saw it was open and ran inside. It was wrecked. Tables upturned and things strewn around the room. Emily screamed as she saw her foster mum lying on the floor. Scully phoned an ambulance as Mulder steered Emily away. She glanced back as she walked up the stairs, but had to look away again. She jogged into katie's room.

"Katie" she said quietly and listened intently. Looking around, she walked slowly over to the closet and opened the door. It was an old closet and the door was stiff, so someone could have easily dismissed it. She saw Katie staring back at her.

"Scully, you'd better get up here" shouted Mulder, but the little girl was too scared to move even when Mulder yelled. Scully climbed up the stairs as paramedics came to collect Mrs Kale. Emily waited quietly as Scully picked up a terrified Katie, and she broke down crying, knowing this was all her fault. She didn't know why, or what she had ever done but she knew that someone wanted to kill her.

"Don't move" Mulder instructed, as a black car pulled up outside.

"Mulder, we need to get out of here"

She could smell cigarettes.

Mulder prised open the window as quietly as possible, and slid down onto the window ledge. He then dropped onto the ground with a thump.

"Jump, Emily, be quick" Mulder whispered up to her and she looked at Scully for reassurance. Scully nodded, and Emily sat in the window, concentrating on breathing. She was scared, so scared but she jumped anyway and all she felt was falling. Mulder caught her, and then Katie came down, Followed closely by Scully. They all ran to the car, and Mulder pulled off sharply before anyone could notice them.

Katie had fallen asleep in the back, and Scully looked Pretty tired. Emily sat silently in the back, she could hear something. Focusing hard, the world around her went black and she heard voices.

Once again, she was woken by Scully and Mulder. She guessed she must have fallen asleep, and felt groggy as she sat up. She was in the car, but they had stopped. Scully was arguing with Mulder about some men with guns that he wanted to call. The 'gunmen' he was saying, that it would be safe where they used to live, but Scully argued that it would be too obvious. So it was all decided now, Emily was to leave her old life behind forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Miracles

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x files or any of the characters in this story**

**A/N: please review... sorry it's a bit short!**

Scully looked into the back of the car, absentmindedly checking on Katie and Emily.

"Emily" Scully smiled "you're awake"

"Yeah, where are we?"

"Somewhere on the way to Washington D C" Scully answered, "do you want a drink? There's a shop just at the end of the street"

"I'm Ok thanks, but I think Katie might want something"

"Mulder, will you just ring Skinner and tell him what's happening while we go and get a drink?" Scully asked, Getting out of the car.

Emily followed closely, and all over her face was fear. All Scully wished was for her to be safe, she had done nothing wrong. They went into the small store, the automatic doors opening slowly for them. Scully left Emily choosing a drink for Katie, and walked up the aisle to find a drink for herself and Mulder. All the time she didn't let Emily out of her sight.

As soon as she spotted the man in the black suit she hurried towards Emily, but she was too late. Emily was screaming and she ran towards the man, but she was thrown aside.

"Mulder" Scully screamed, as she ran down the road. He jogged over to her and she started to tell him what had happened before he put his finger to her lips and turned her around. She stood face-to-face with the cigarette smoking man.

"You shouldn't have messed with this Mulder" he stated, Ignoring Scully completely. "you said it yourself over ten years ago, Emily was a miracle that was never meant to happen" He blew smoke In their faces, The black jacket he wore covering the small bulge on the back of his neck. "She was an experiment, nothing more" he said matter-of-factly, yet really he knew that this little girl was a whole lot more. She was powerful and dangerous and someone besides him knew about it.

Scully got in the car and slammed the door, Mulder knew better than to argue about her driving. They sped down the road, Scully following the black car that she believed had Emily in it. They followed it for miles, the whole time Scully hoped she would find Emily.

"I've got her back Mulder, I have no idea how it happened but I'm not going to lose her again" She whispered, so quietly it could have been to herself.

She glanced quickly into the back, remembering Katie and seeing that the little girl was asleep again, she relaxed. They had to find Emily, they just had to.

Things could change so much in a matter of minutes. They could change your past, prove things wrong and change the rest of your life forever. This one little girl that Scully had just managed to let go, now she needed their help and Scully would do anything. It was like his sister, Mulder thought and he prayed that this wouldn't end badly.

They pulled up a way behind the big black car, it was the middle of nowhere. All around was just fields, and in the distance was a forest. Scully looked so determined as she walked towards this car, Mulder just left her alone. He opened the door, Picking up a sleepy Katie and followed Scully. She was waving her badge at people, Demanding to see Emily but everyone ignored her and a few more black cars pulled up. A few minutes later, an ambulance pulled up and Emily was taken out and wheeled away with Scully following. Mulder was puzzled, where could they be going? This was in the middle of nowhere, he didn't even know the place they were, he had no idea which way they had gone.

"Agent Mulder" Mulder turned to see the Cigarette smoking man again. He held Katie tighter, just to be safe.

"Haven't you done enough?" growled Mulder, glaring at him. They had faced so much, this man was usually at the heart of the trouble and though he may have saved Scully from her cancer Mulder had no time for him. He didn't trust him and no matter what he had to say, Mulder decided unless it was something to help this case, he would simply walk away.

"I thought I told you to leave this case alone. It isnt yours to solve" and with that he got into one of the black cars and it pulled away.

Mulder rolled his eyes, it barely crossed his mind that this man had died many years ago. Not noticing the bulge on the back of the man's neck, he turned to look for Scully but she was gone, so was Emily. All of the cars began to pull off suddenly. He ran frantically, shouting for Scully but she never came.


	6. Chapter 6: Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X files or any of the characters in this story**

**A/N : this one is longer :) hope you like it... please review**

Chapter 6: Second chances

Scully followed Emily, why were they doing this? Emily had been fine before, she didn't need to be on a stretcher, surely. Scully could see Mulder with Katie in his arms and she felt like crying. Their whole lives, changed because of this little girl. Emily depended on her, Scully had seen what these people could do and she wasn't about to let them harm an innocent girl. She had given up once, and spent every day thinking about it. Now she had a second chance and she would make things right.

Emily was pushed into yet another car, and Scully tried to follow but she was roughly grabbed and shoved into a separate car. She fought, but when she saw her attacker she froze for a second, enough time for him to have an advantage. Krycek. He smirked at her as they drove off, with her staring back at a confused and worried mulder through the rearview mirror. Krycek shouldn't be alive. She had seen his body, heard about skinner killing him with a single shot to his head. She tried to figure it out, thinking what someone could have done to bring him back to life, how many things had been tampered with here. Was this really krycek in front of her now? Or some other strange being- the countdown had begun. What exactly was she dealing with here? And what did Emily have to do with it?

She squirmed as krycek tried to put tape over her mouth, pushing him away and slapping him until he eventually gave up. She looked away and gazed out the window seeing what she hoped wasn't real. They were stopping before a huge building like her and Mulder had encountered before, with the bees being made for experiments to carry a disease. Krycek held her wrist tightly as she got out of the car, Emily was taken out of the car and into the building with her hands tied tightly behind her back.

Scully finally managed to shake krycek off, and ran after Emily. As the doors opened there was a blinding white hallway and a few doors leading to rooms you would find in a hospital but with nothing inside them, just empty. Emily was taken inside and left on a stretcher and Scully walked over, watching as the men walked out but not expecting to be locked in. She banged the door but nobody answered, nor did the door budge the slightest bit.

Emily looked so peaceful, and as she waited Scully wondered why she was asleep, or unconscious. There were no medical reasons- Emily had been fine until they took her, whatever they had done it was taking it's toll. She pondered that for a while, before she moved to the corner of the room so she could see the door as well as Emily.

Scully ended up sitting on the ground with her head in her hands, she may be stubborn, but she knew how to admit defeat. There was no way of getting out of here, she simply had to wait.  
She peered into the next room, and was shocked to see a girl who almost exactly resembled Emily, Except with her hair in a neat plait and a nametag labelled 'Jade'. She looked away, not wanting to know how they looked alike, putting it down to them being twins or relatives, denying what Mulder had told her about what they could do here, what they had done to his sister to mess with his mind.

She must have fallen asleep, she realized as she was shaken until she was aware of where she was. Great. She was now tied to a chair with tape over her mouth. How could she have been so reckless? Now she had no chance of a fair fight, let alone rescuing Emily. She sat there scowling as she watched krycek inject Emily with something. She hated him so, so much. Rocking the chair, she tried to escape but was helpless. Useless. Emily was being hooked up to a drip, but it had a dark red liquid in it, which quickly changed to black. It was shiny, like oil. Where had she seen it before? Mulder would know. Where was he?

Someone then injected her with something. It wasn't the black substance, but clear liquid that made her feel sleepy and floaty. It felt nice.


	7. Chapter 7: Burning Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own x files or any of the characters in this story**

**A/N reviews? Another long one**

Chapter 7: Burning Red

Emily could remember that man grabbing her in the shop, and watching Scully run towards her. It looked familiar for a moment, but then she was whisked away and he made her drink something. She was thirsty now anyway, after standing looking at drinks but she never assumed what it could do to her. It looked appealing, so she had drank it and then she felt fine, but someone put her on a stretcher. She was puzzled at this, and as they put her into the back of a car she could see Scully crying.

Why is she crying over me? Emily thought, unaware. She soon drifted into what she thought was sleep, but she didn't dream.

She was taken out of the car, and she could see Scully and Mulder. Mulder held Katie and Scully was running to her. Was she dreaming? She tried to lift her hand, but it wouldnt cooperate with her body so she just lay there.

When she was taken into a proper ambulance and put on another stretcher, she closed her eyes and wished for no more of this, she lay there but instead of dreaming she remembered. All the memories of her parents, and when she was little. She dreamt about the tests they did on her, the samples they took just so they could make children just like her. The way they made it so she would grow slowly. they made her grow slowly to use her. they used her to manipulate people, it was so easy for them. Then she saw Scully's face. Focusing harder, she realised she already knew Scully but she couldn't find where. She looked deeper, but all she could see was being in a hospital with Scully by her side and then a man with a cigarette offered her his hand, making promises she knew he could never keep but she reached out anyway. He led her from the hospital, leaving her bed empty. She was worried, but he assured her it would be alright, that everything would be 'taken care of'. She could see a mirror image of herself being led into the room, the little girl bought a finger to her lips, showing her to be quiet and yet somehow saying goodbye. She wore a nametag labelled 'Layla' and it was peeled off as she lay down. Her icy blue eyes filled with tears as they injected her with something, and slowly closed. Scully came running, and Mulder stood with her, before leaving her stood at the window. She looked far away, as though she was somewhere else, somewhere she didnt want to be. Emily looked back over her shoulder until she was in a car and the hospital was too far away to see. Then she could still see the memory, but she felt a prick like a needle, and black liquid swirled, slowly covering the picture.

Soon she woke, the world around her looking grey and distorted. She blinked hard, and things came into focus a bit better. Scully was beside her on the floor, it looked like she was sleeping. Maybe it was night time? No, it may be grey but it wasn't dark, despite the lack of windows. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, staying like that until the room stopped spinning. She stood up, staggered and knelt down, gently shaking Scully until she stirred.

Scully looked drowsy, but she was awake all the same. "Where are we" emily hissed

"I have no idea" muttered Scully, as she looked around. She suddenly looked more awake.

"Emily, Get behind me"

"Why?"

"now"

Emily got to her feet, as did Scully and they stood next to eachother as someone entered the room. He had dark hair, and Scully seemed to know him. He looked vaguely familiar, but judging by the look on Scully's face she knew better then to ask. His face was spiteful as he looked at her curiously.

"Ah, You're both awake" he smiled

"Leave us alone Krycek" Scully said threateningly, pushing Emily behind her.

"No chance, you two are coming with me"

He grabbed at them both, leading them out of the centre and into a forest. There was a cage there, but the bars were too thick to see inside.

"Ok, I'll give you a head start" The man said " but I suggest you run for your life"

Emily swallowed, her mouth feeling dry. She held onto scully for comfort, knowing she was old enough that she was expected to be brave, but it seemed that scully understood. They turned and ran into the forest.

There were no paths, just ferns and brambles and pine trees, occasionally other types of trees or some flowers. Everything looked vivid, beautiful but neither of them could afford to be distracted. She kept tripping, the bushes were thick and it was hard to see the ground, but Scully pulled her up. She let go of Scully's hand for a second and slipped, sliding down a muddy bank. That's when she saw it. It was pure black, nothing she had ever seen before slightly resembled it. It was the scariest thing she had ever seen, but she couldn't move, couldn't run. It had long fangs, and as it bared its teeth in a silent snarl, they dripped with something black. Then she saw it's eyes. They were like black liquid, swirling and then the pupils were red, with some orange. Like fire, burning red.

If it's eyes were like fire, how could they be so cold? She thought, knowing this thing could not be from her world. As she stared at it, it occurred to her that she could die here. She could see many futures, but never her own.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x files or any of the characters in this story**

**A/N: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed you made me VERY happy! This is REALLY short...sorry. Updated the next chapter at the same time so it wont be as bad that it's so short.**

The car skidded around the sharp corner. Scully gritted her teeth, she hated his reckless driving. She glanced behind her, both girls were fast asleep again.

Some sort of strange fog covered the road ahead, and Mulder saw scully take a deep breath as they came closer. The fog was like nothing hey had ever seen before, not the light misty sort, this fog was black, and it strongly reminded Mulder of the black oil he had seen, the place where they did the tests.

He saw the reflection of the fog in Scully's eyes, shuddering at the memories he had wanted so much to forget.

The black fog didn't lift, and soon it was near impossible to see anything. They carried on throughout the fog, hoping that the road ahead was straight.

They soon saw the outline of a large tree, and then the light came. It was so bright, so so bright. They couldn't see at all, it was blinding. Scully heard Katie scream, and Mulder pulled over. The light faded, and Mulder checked the time.  
"9 minutes" mulder yelled.  
Scully looked amazed  
They turned around. Katie was sobbing, and Emily was gone. In her place was a small child, with fair hair and bright eyes.  
"Emily" Scully breathed  
"I'm home" she replied


	9. Chapter 9: Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x files or any characters in this story.**

**A/N This one is a bit longer :) reviews?**

All Mulder saw was a wisp of smoke and he pulled over as soon as he saw Scully's face. She was fixated on something he couldn't see, and her eyes looked so lost. He turned to see Emily sitting in the back of the car, but in front of her was swirling smoke, which made up a faded picture of the Emily that Scully had known so many years ago. Then her picture went black at the edges, fading and moving like when the pictures on the TV weren't working, either when Mulder threw something at it during a basketball game or when the signal was bad.

Realizing it could be an effect from the mist, he touched Scully on the shoulder, startling her. When he explained his theory to her, he pulled off quickly hoping to reach the end of this place soon. He didn't know whether what he was seeing were hallucinations or ghosts, but it didn't seem like a good idea at the time to try and find out. The fog was thinning, and you could feel the relief of everyone in the car.

"Mulder, we'd better see if we can find somewhere to stay the night"

Mulder glanced at Scully, she was right. He had no idea where they were, let alone where they were headed. They kept driving for another 20 minutes before they found a small town with a place they could stay.

Once both girls were settled, Scully sat with Mulder on the sofa. She knew this girl was too young to be Emily. But Mulder had also explained to her what he found in that room. Experiments. There were all sorts going on in there, someone could have easily tampered with Emily through all the medicine she had been given, and the fact that she was different to begin with. That was the one hope Scully could cling to, that this was the real Emily.

"Mulder, what if Emily didn't die that night?"

"I don't know anymore Scully" he said tiredly

"What if this isn't Emily, but a copy, like they did with your sister?"

"Scully, I'm exhausted"

She looked down, not wanting him to see how much she needed to know this, how much this was affecting her. He could see how she had just let Emily go, but now she was faced with the same thing, she was lost.

A few minutes later and Mulder left, shutting the door of one of the bedrooms

"night Scully" were his final words to her before he left her that night.


	10. Chapter 10: Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x files or any characters in this story.**

**A/N: This is a bit longer... **

Chapter 11: Crash

Scully woke up later that night, the clock reading 3:07. She felt awake, like she had never been asleep. Looking out of the window, she saw the lights of the city and saw Emily stood in the doorway. She knew that she couldn't sleep somewhere new, it must be hard for her to suddenly have her life in danger like this, Scully thought.

"Can't you sleep?"

"No, sorry if I woke you" Emily whispered, looking ashamed.

"Just try to sleep, you'll feel better, and you look like you need it. I promise you there is nothing to be afraid of here"

"Ok" she smiled, looking somewhat comforted.

It seemed that Scully had fallen asleep too, because she was woken by Mulder shaking her and saw that Emily was asleep leaning on her shoulder. She shifted until she was sitting up more, and then slipped out without waking Emily, who was still wearing the shorts and white top she had slept in and judging by that, Mulder hadn't woken her yet.

Scully pulled on some jeans and a top, not bothering with her usual FBI uniform since nobody would see her here as an agent. She noted that Mulder had done the same thing. When her and mulder were ready, Scully managed to convince Katie to change, but asked Mulder to carry Emily to the car seeing as she hadn't slept much.

Scully sat quietly, thinking about what she had asked Mulder last night. About Emily.

When she next looked away from the window she had been staring out of, she looked at Mulder. His eyes were on the road and he looked focused, like he was concentrating hard.

'Mulder, are you ok?'

"Huh? Oh yeah the road's just a bit rough and this hill's getting steeper the further down we get."

Be careful, it looks like there's going to be a storm"

She went back to thinking, but soon got bored and started typing up a report on her laptop. Skinner had said they could treat it as a case, no doubt he'd want one.

She turned to look at Mulder questioningly when she heard his sigh of frustration, which quickly turned to panic as the hill got steeper.

"Scully, it's not working" he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Calm down Mulder, What's not working?"

"The brakes, Scully. We can't stop"

The car gained speed, as Mulder frantically tried to turn it to the side and slow it down. It turned a corner and a huge truck pulled out in front of them. The car flipped and The last thing Scully saw was the cigarette smoking man behind the wheel of the truck that had cut them off. Then she felt the impact as they hit the Tarmac and slammed into a tree.


	11. Chapter 11: Purpose

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x files or any characters in this story.**

**A/N Ta-Da! Next chapter is UP! sorry I havent posted in a while!**

Mulder saw a white room and he had a headache. Everything seemed blurry, faded slightly.

"Had us scared for a minute there mulder"

He looked towards where the voice had come from and saw Byers and Langly sitting in plastic chairs. Great. He was in a hospital- again. He moved until he was sitting almost upright and leaning back on the fluffy white pillows.

"What happened?" he asked, squinting to try and see his friends better.

"You don't remember?" said Byers quietly.

"No"

"You slammed into a tree. Someone wrecked your brakes" he explained, " you've been unconscious for at least three days"

He groaned, and then panicked when something crossed his mind.

"Scully" he shouted, trying to get up but having to lean back because he was so dizzy.

"She's not too great"

"what about Emily? Katie?"

"I thought Scully was your girlfriend" smirked Langly

He rolled his eyes Scully style " the little girls"

Their faces both looked blank, and Byers was frowning. "Nup, don't know them"

"Where's Frohike anyway?"

"where do you think? Scully's here too you know"

"How is she?"

They both looked away.

He demanded them to tell him, but neither listened. He looked away for a second, and when he looked back they were gone. He had believed it was real. He had believed they were here, imagined what they would say to him. He missed them so much, and for a minute he had made himself believe they were with him- whether to honour them or because he wished it he didn't know.

Soon a nurse wandered in, presumably to check on him and he asked her about Scully and Emily. He then learnt that Scully and Emily had both been badly hurt, a lot worse than him, and Emily had gone into a coma that night.

"Katie?" he asked the nurse, hoping for better news.

"she didn't make it"

the nurse turned away from him and he bit his lip, dreading Emily waking up. She had lost too much. If this was the same Emily, then she was Scully's daughter, and all those years ago he could still remember what scully had said to him. 'Whoever created her didnt intend to love her'. He buried his face in his hands, thinking about this bitterly and knowing she had been right. Emily was here to serve a purpose. They just didn't know what.


	12. Chapter 12: Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x files or any of the characters in this story**

**A/N please review! This one is longer**

Mulder was discharged first, he hadnt realized how close they were to Washington when they crashed, let alone that they had been admitted into one of the local washington hospitals. The doctors had been reluctant to discharge him, but he had insisted on leaving- four days in a hospital was more than enough. Scully had managed to persuade the staff to discharge her later that day, through the people she knew and her insistence that she was a medical doctor and therefore could look after herself.

He drove back to his apartment, and started to make up the guest bedroom and an old single bed so Scully and Emily could stay here when they were discharged. He knew neither would want to be alone. After making up the beds, he got a call from a surprised Skinner, wondering how he managed to escape the hospital.

"Agent Mulder?" he asked

"Yup"

"How'd you manage to get yourself discharged?" he sounded puzzled "they said they wouldn't let you leave for another couple days at least"

"I hate hospitals" he muttered, distracted by the single bed collapsing. "let's just say I have a knack for escaping them as well as getting into them...where are you anyway?"

"At the crime scene"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Wait-" skinner was cut off mid sentence as Mulder hung up.

"Agent Mulder" mulder said to the police, flashing his badge as he ducked under the bright yellow tape.

"Pretty bad crash this one was" said one of the police, falling into step beside Mulder.

"Agent Mulder" Skinner called

"Where's the body?" asked Mulder. He sounded confident, but inside he was anything but. He hated bodies, seeing little Katie's he had no idea what he would do.

"There isn't one"

Mulder whirled around to face Skinner properly, he had been looking at the remnants of the car. "what?"

"They never found it" Skinner said, "no Child that young could survive this Mulder"

"Starlight" he murmured.

"What?" Skinner alerted him that he had actually said his thought aloud.

"Nothing" he nodded slightly, it made sense. She was in a better place.

"Agent Mulder, have you seen the pictures of the other kidnapping victims?" Skinner asked him, changing the subject abruptly.

"Yes, what does that have to do wit this?"

"It has been brought to our attention, that this may have been an attempt to kidnap Emily, the child in your protective custody"

"How could it?" He said "Yes, she is an obvious target but nobody knew where we were, and all the others were taken from their bedrooms or where they were sleeping"

He arrived back at his apartment, Scully had agreed to meet him at the hospital doors at 6pm, in an hour. He felt like Scully as he busied himself tidying and arranging things. He had food in his cupboards for once, not much but it was enough for the few nights they would be there. Emily had woken up late last night, so they would discharge her tomorrow afternoon after they were sure she was alright. Scully had been with her all day, while Mulder busied himself with work to get away from everything. It was the only way he coped.

Scully had been there for him since the start, if something had happened to her he had no idea what he would do. When he lost his mum, when he found secrets he should never have known, she had been there. he knew her inside-out. She was probably the only thing keeping him sane. Now it was his turn to be there for her. She needed him now more than ever, talk about your past coming back to haunt you. He would do everything to keep her and Emily safe.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, boring even. He thought about what would happen next. How could they keep Emily safe when they didn't know who- or what they were keeping her from? How could they fight when they didn't know what they were fighting against?


	13. Chapter 13: The moment I knew

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x files or any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: next chapter... and I promise that it will got more interesting...**

Emily knew the moment she looked around at the unfamiliar apartment that she was safe. Mulder was there for one thing, and another was that Katie was stood at the side of her bed. She was wearing her best dress, it was black velvet with a white ribbon and lace at the bottom of the skirt and sleeves. In her hair was a white ribbon, fluttering gently in the breeze coming in from the window. She put a finger to her lips, held out her hand and walked slowly to the window. The view was just of the city, but there were children playing together, all ages and when she turned to smile at Katie, she was gone, only to appear with the other children. They all had a white tinge, like ghosts. Then it hit her, these were who he had talked about. The starlight children. An older girl took Katie's hand and Emily knew that she was in a better place, having a better future than she could have ever had here.

She smiled to herself as she crept back into her bed, sitting for a moment, but when she noticed that the sun was coming up she simply grabbed a book, pillow and blanket and settled on the floor, leaning against a wall. She played with her necklace, a pendant that resembled opal, yet the colours were those of fire. It had a key engraved in the front which was filled in with silver so it looked as though a key was embedded in the stone. It looked like a plain pendant, but a small hinge was attached to the side, proving it to be a locket. Her parents had told her not to open it until she turned sixteen, or until the time came and that when it did she would know. On the back of the locket, the same way the key was engraved were the words " comedat ignis liberum esse " or in English, let fire be free.

The days were rapidly counting down to December 21st 2012, it was two days away. She knew they had been here all along, slowly overpowering the world but that day would be the day the world spiralled out of control. It would happen slowly, they would be careful, they always had been. Destroying the evidence, or anything that got in their way. People expected the end of the world to be devastating, that it would, but not dramatic like the movie had been. It would be pure torture, people watching their lives disappear before their eyes, the last spark of life being taken away forever. How could she play any part in this? This was the worst way to die, be tortured by someone you might have once known. To have the world be plunged into darkness by the huge ships in the sky blocking out the sun. She opened her eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

"Emily?" Murmured Scully, startled to see a shadowed shape stood at the window. The sun was just rising, the sky gold and the clouds a faded pink.

"There's nothing we can do" she whispered, her hair in her eyes as she hung her head. "I'm supposed to be able to help, but there's too many of them"

"What are you talking about?"

"December the 21st. That's when it starts, but in 2013 is when it all ends" She spoke quietly, but she was sure of what she was saying.

"There is a way, Emily, and we will find it"

"It's so quiet, so slow and carefully planned that people won't even realise until its too late" Tears shone in her eyes now, threatening to spill over and trickle down her cheeks.

"We will find a way, Emily, We have to, and we will"


	14. Chapter 14: Doomsday

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the x files or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: And the story goes on... Next chapter :) this one is longer :)**

Emily woke quickly. Her face was covered in sweat from her sleep, she dreamt of nothing. Just blackness, nothingness and the feeling of falling. She looked at her alarm clock, the one by the makeshift bed in Mulders apartment. It read; 6.00am. 21st December 2012. She looked at the bright glowing blue writing, and for a moment it faltered and she saw the numbers 6.66am. The devil's numbers. She started to scream.

Scully and Mulder were by her side in seconds, Mulder with an anxious look on his face, and Scully wore a genuinely scared look. They both had come out of Mulders room. She wasn't surprised, they would have been having one of their 'adult' discussions again. And they usually involved her.

"Emily, Emily what's wrong?"

Her screams had fallen to sobs now and Scully was worried as she looked at the date. Emily looked exhausted.

"Scully, lets go talk to skinner" Mulder told her as his 'emergency' tone on his cell went off.

Scully grabbed Emily by the hand and held her close. 20 minutes later and they were in Mulders car, and on their way to skinners office.

A lot of the agents stared as Mulder and Scully walked past. Many of the old agents were still there, and the fact that Scully was walking beside a young girl only provoked the teasing.

They were meeting in the basement, their old office, and skinner was already waiting, with doggett and Reyes.

"Scully ,Mulder." Skinner nodded

Scully smiled at Doggett as he moved to stand next to her. The agents stood silently as skinner started his story.

"There have been reported sightings of that creature you told me about on the streets"

Scully looked at Mulder in shock.

"Multiple sightings in different places and I emphasise the multiple. The bureau has had almost fifty calls"

"Sir it can't be the same animal"

"Agent Scully it had eyes that glowed like fire, yet it was as dark as the night, ring a bell?"

She looked at Mulder again. He was staring in shock, and Emily stood quietly looking at the floor.

"Why are we here?"

"Agent Mulder, you and agent Scully have been called back for this assignment. You are to investigate this and stop whatever it is. You will work together with Reyes and Doggett to solve this before it kills someone."

"50 sightings?"

"Yes agent Doggett"

"We're in for it"

"Who's this?" Reyes asked, the question directed toward Emily.

"This is Emily. She will be with us during this assignment."

"Emily is scullys biological daughter." Mulder told them

Scully glared at him with a raised eyebrow. She could see that Skinner saw the resemblance, mainly their eyes. Emily's hair was dark brown, but her eyes were exactly like Scully's.

Scully turned around to see Doggett curiously watching Emily.

"It's started. " She whispered.

"What?" Doggett asked her

Then he remembered the date.

"You can't be serious."

He marched outside, with the other agents following him, Emily once again walking closely to Scully.

"Are you kidding me?" Doggett yelled angrily once they were outside.

"You're making a scene"

"You expect me to believe aliens are gonna take over the planet?" He shouted at Scully.

Reyes looked like she was trying not to laugh and Scully just watched him, looking slightly amused.

"Yeah well whatever it is we have to do something about it" exclaimed Mulder " you haven't seen this thing, but we have"

Doggett turned away, opening the case file that Scully was holding out to him.

"Where are we supposed to start looking? These are all over the place"

"Where this all started" Scully answered him, "the forest"

They got out the car. Mulder was looking up at the sky. It was covered in heavy white clouds with the occasional patch of blue of darker grey clouds. For a moment he thought he saw the words 'comedat ignis liberum esse' but he blinked, and wrote it off as another figment of his imagination.

No sooner than he decided it was his imagination, the car exploded setting the forest alight with flames. Mulder pulled Emily and Scully to the ground.

"The fire is free..." He whispered to himself. It could just be a coincidence. But he gave up on coincidences a long time ago when he first found the x files.

Scully was trying to get a signal to call the fire department, but out in the woods there was nothing.

"Let's go, the fire is gonna spread."

"Mulder we have to get a signal"

But they were already running when he turned around one last time to look at the flaming car. It was parked on the square. The strange concrete square where they escaped. The one that held the words. And now the fire was free.

They kept running and they didn't stop until they saw it. It was running alongside them. Then it disappeared.

"Scully. This is its base. It's hideout. It's home. It will go out but it will always come back. We can only ever catch it here. This is the only way."

They had some food and water in scullys backpack, but not much. they had one blanket and a first aid kit. It was getting darker.

"Mulder we're not going to make it out tonight." Scully was starting to sound panicked.

"Scully's right. We don't even know where we are anymore." Doggett said

"We have to keep going. The forest is blazing, and we can't stop."

They walked and walked. But nothing changed. The forest looked the same as they walked. Like nothing had changed. Scully was holding a compass, but something was disturbing the signal, and the tip was spinning wildly, leaving them with no hope of knowing where they were headed.

It was almost pitch black, and they couldn't see much.

"Stop, STOP!" Mulders voice echoed through the forest from just behind. "Scully, walk back towards me slowly" He shone the torch down in front of them. There was a cliff and a long long drop. One more step and Scully would have been gone.

Scully felt faint. She hugged Mulder, buryin her face in his neck while Emily stood looking down.

"Come away from the edge." Reyes voice reached Emily and she stepped back, Reyes took her hand.

"Mulder you go in front now, you have the only torch. When they looked back they could see the distant glow of the fire. But they could no longer go forward.


	15. Chapter 15: Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x files or any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: Have any of you guys noticed that in a Christmas carol it shows Scully and Melissa getting their cross necklaces for Christmas, yet in 'Ascension' Scully's mum told Mulder she got the necklace for her 15****th**** birthday? Just thought I'd point that out... anyway, please review!**

Chapter 15: Darkness

The only option they had was to climb down the cliff face. It seemed there was a river down there, but the fire shone in the distance and glowing eyes told them they were not alone.

"We have to go down the cliff, it's the only chance we have" Scully told them, her voice wavering.

"It's too steep, too long. If one of us fell we'd be gone" Mulder pointed out to her. He was right. There seemed to be no way around, just an everlasting darkness that showed the edge of the cliff face for miles, and the screeching of monsters in the darkness of the trees.

"Reminds me of the Grand Canyon" Mulder joked

"Even the Grand Canyon has some way to get down" Reyes said, "we have to keep looking"

They stumbled around in the dark, holding on to trees to stop themselves from falling over. They eventually found a ledge on the cliff, about a hundred metres down.

"I found something" yelled Scully. "A ledge, we can climb down there and on the ledge we can rest. It can't be much further from there, it's about a hundred metres down"

"I'll go first" Doggett suggested, "Mulder can hold the torch so I can see"

He climbed down, carefully finding footholds and finally jumping down onto the ledge after almost twenty minutes. Forgetting themselves for a second, they all started to cheer. Scully laughed. They had a chance. Maybe.

"Send Emily next, that way I can be there if she Falls"

Scully stood waiting, it seemed like hours before Emily stepped onto the ledge. The fire was getting closer and the torch was wearing out, flickering slightly. Reyes looked scared and Scully imagined she did too. Her and Reyes climbed down together at the same time and when the looked up they saw the fire licking at Mulder's heels

"Mulder, come down now, there's not enough time" Doggett yelled, panic in his voice.

Mulder tossed down the torch and Doggett caught it, putting it on the floor and helping Reyes down onto the ledge. Scully jumped down a minute later, and they all gasped as Mulder lost his footing, sending pieces of rock tumbling onto the ledge. He stayed there for about a minute, and then started climbing down again. When he reached the bottom, they all sat on the ledge for a moment.

"On the other side of the river it's flat, even if we had to swim across we would reach the flat and there must be something there" Doggett spoke, breaking the silence.

It was dark now, and away from the city the stars shone in the sky as bright as the glowing eyes eerily watching them from above the ledge.

"True, we aren't too far from the city so there must be a town somewhere"

They each climbed down the last part of the cliff, it was easier than before. There were more footholds and it wasn't as steep. Next to the river was a field, and even in the dark night it was full of flowers.

They walked through the river, not a bridge in sight. The water was as cold as ice despite the thousands of miles of forest burning just above. Emily felt claustrophobic, the smoke was in the air. It felt like the air was closing in on them.

"We get back to the FBI building and call 911 for the fire. We talk to Skinner and decide what to do from there." Mulder told everyone.

"One problem.." Scully told him

Doggett answered for her, "how do we get there?"

They walked blindly in the darkness, they could smell the smoke. It was thick. Every few minutes Emily turned around to watch the orange of the fire blazing out of control behind them. That was the moment she realised. It had truly started.

They came to the end of the field. A steep hill lay ahead. At the bottom was a town.

They all saw it at the same time, starting to run down the hill all laughing, Scully holding Mulder's hand. They were safe. For now.


	16. Chapter 16: Flames

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the x files or the characters in it.**

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short! Next one will be longer :)**

Chapter 17: Flames

"I need to ring Skinner, get him to seal off that forest" Doggett muttered, pulling out his phone.

He rang, but it just went to the answer machine.

"We have to go down there"

"First, we will never make it before one of those THINGS leave, secondly, It's dark and we have no idea where we are" replied Scully

So they ended up driving to the FBI building in what seemed to be the middle of the night.

They came to the FBI building. It was deserted.

"Mulder. Something's wrong."

"I know Scully. There's nobody here at all."

It was an eerie silence. There was no noise at all apart from the occasional beep. They walked into the elevator. Mulder pressed the button for the basement. They would check the office for notes to explain this. Then they would go search for skinner.

There was a loud bang. Emily screamed and covered her ears. The power went out. Almost as soon as it had gone off, it came on again. The elevator started moving again. It was as if nothing had happened by the time they got to the basement. There were papers everywhere as if people had left in a hurry. The beeping was louder.

"Scully. Get in the elevator. Get in the elevator NOW."

Someone was walking towards them.

"Mulder...what?"

"Everyone in the elevator NOW"

They listened they started to walk towards the elevator. The person got closer. Mulder turned around and sprinted.

They could hear him running up the stairs as the elevator went up to the ground level.

"Mulder we gotta get out of here" doggett stated the obvious.

The elevator and stairs came out next to each other. The doorway was at the other side of the corridor. The elevator doors opened.

"RUN!"

They ran as fast as they could. They were half way when the doors to the stairs opened. Mulder saw his face. He could tell by his face. He was a super soldier.

"GO!" Mulder yelled.

He was fast approaching now. Then he stopped. He just stopped. The whole corridor went up in flames as mulder slammed the door shut. They continued running until they were a block away. The FBI building went up in smoke.


	17. Chapter 17: Echo

**DISCLAIMER: Dont own x files or its characters**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the story's 4 amazing followers; Blovely2012, stellaSMacked, trudes193 and caroleF! This chapter is also a bit longer!**

They walked down the dark streets, wandering towards the car. Only part of the building was blown up, thought Mulder grimly. Chances were only a few people's life work had just been destroyed.

He got in the car, Slipping into the drivers side without a second thought.

The sky was orange, with helicopters dropping bombs that made the ground shake and aliens running along the streets, through buildings with broken windows and piles of rubble. Huge ships blocked out the sun, plunging the world into darkness for a few seconds until they moved on. People Mulder recognised walked down the street, glass crushing beneath their feet as their eyes shone permanently red and they destroyed anything in their path.

"Mulder, It's snowing" murmured Scully as she and Emily both stared out the window in wonder. They hadn't started driving yet, so Scully got out and stood in the snow.

"It's just ashes" Doggett called to her, knowing that all she wanted was something to think about, snow when the world was ending in fire, fire when the world might end in ice.

"What's that?" Spoke up Reyes, breaking the death stare Scully was giving Doggett for bursting her bubble.

They all looked to where she was pointing. A huge metal building was on the banks of a lake, hidden behind some of the taller city buildings. Mulder strode towards it before Doggett grabbed his arm.

"We don't have a plan. You'll get yourself killed"

"At least It'll be for a reason"

"We could all come out of this alive"

"Well what are we supposed to do? There's four of us and millions of them things- plus the super soldiers that have their DNA. They're invincible"

"No, they're not. Everything dies somehow"

"Unless you know we're back to square one and I'm going in there"

"I have an idea"

Everything gets energy from somewhere. They crept up to the ship, hiding and keeping out of sight of anyone. Attached to the ship was a pipe-like structure made of blue metal which shimmered and glistened as though if we're water, shining out from the rest of the lake. It flowed to the bottom of the lake, which wasn't all that deep, and there seemed to be something down there.

Over the lake shone a shield. Almost transparent, it covered the lake to protect the tube.

"There's something down there. If we can unplug the tube it will cut off any energy to the ship and most likely the aliens too" Scully stated, taking charge. Emily hid behind the building with them. Not far away, car brakes screeched. A smashing sound alerted them all, and Doggett pulled out his gun, running towards the commotion with Reyes in tow. In the car was a lady who had been driving, her head rested on the wheel. She was dead. Next to her was a boy who looked about eleven with brown hair and green eyes. Doggett looked at Reyes, then back at the boy, his face showing disbelief.

Reyes took the boy by the hand, she had seen him before at the court hearing. She led him to where Mulder and Scully were, Scully pulled him into her arms as soon as she recognised him.

"It's ok, we'll look after you. You're safe" she whispered to him, letting go of him to let him stand by her side. Emily stood on her other side.

Mulder walked forward cautiously, putting his hand into the shield. It did not throw him back like a similar force had once done to Scully, but instead slowly pushing his hand away. Scully and Reyes followed, doing the same. It pushed them both away with even more force, knocking them to the ground. The same for Doggett.

Emily and William had been watching at a distance. Mulder watched as Emily walked closer, warning William to stay away. She gently dipped in her hand, then her foot. Slipping into the water she swam into the lake. He heard Scully yell, watched tears run down her face but he was shocked, scared even.

"This is my purpose." Called Emily. She ducked under the water while Scully's voice echoed her name.


	18. Chapter 18: destruction

**A/N: thanks to everyone following and reading this story! sorry it took a while to update, Ive just been really busy!**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own the x files...**

Chapter 18: Destruction

The water was murky, yet the tube glowed with what seemed to be the only light  
in a tunnel of darkness. She followed it down, the dark water seeming to crush  
her, bubbles escaping as she swam. Her hair flowed behind her like a mermaid,  
the reality being the one thing she didn't want to believe.

Eventually at the bottom, she pulled the tube from the floor of the lake. The  
bottom was covered in dirt and seaweed, yet shiny, like the rocks were made of  
metal. The creatures were powered by the only thing that could destroy them.  
The unusual rock that could kill super soldiers, the one thing that could end  
them was the only reason they lived. The tube seemed to be drawing it's power  
from this.

The tube came away, scattering rocks. It bobbed upwards, towards the sun. Emily  
followed, pushing herself up until she broke the surface. She took deep breaths  
and swam over to the banks. The world was on fire. The ground shook as the  
connection was broken.

The creatures surrounding them were hissing and screaming, their sounds  
chilling and eerie and enough to make anyone shiver. They caught fire like they  
had been covered in petrol, running aimlessly from the fire that engulfed their  
bodies.

They prowled around the ship, only stopping once their bodies had melted into  
black oil. One was left, stalking along the bank. It screamed as it ran,  
leaping at them with outstretched claws.


	19. Chapter 19: together

Chapter 19: Together.

**A/N: Please review...**

**DISCLAIMER: Dont own the x-files**

William stood beside Reyes. She had her hand on his shoulder in case he ran, but they were both too shocked to do anything.

Doggett was holding Emily back as she was fighting to get to Scully who was lay in Mulder's arms. Emily was screaming, tears streaming down her face as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No, NO! You have to let me go you have to let me go to her! MOM!"

"Emily, leave her. She's right where she would want to be."

"Mulder..."

"Scully?"

"I love you"

"I've loved you since you walked through that door to the basement"

Emily broke free of Doggetts firm hold, and ran towards Scully. Her vision was blurry from the tears.

"I found you Mom. I found you." She whispered

"I will always be there sweetie, it's ok, Mulders there."

"You can't go. NO!"

"Mulder?"

"Scully don't leave, not now, not after everything."

"The truth is out there. We found it Mulder. We found it."

"Together"

She could hear the sound of sirens wailing in the background as she closed her eyes for the last time. She was in his arms. Mulder. The one she loved. She heard him yelling no. She heard Emily crying. But then there was nothing.


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm so sorry! But Scully did die saving the world! sorry I took so long to update, I was trying to work out if this ending would be ok. It fitted though, so I hope you like! :)**

**Diclaimer: not mine, I Own nothing to do with x files**

2 years later

Mulders alarm clock rang. He opened his eyes and hit the snooze. He smiled sadly as he once again looked at the pictures of their family. It was him and Scully, with Emily standing beside them and then another photo of Scully and William. They looked happy. They WERE happy. It was just before she died.

He sat up, leaning against the cold wall, the bed still feeling empty after two years. Putting his head in his hands he sighed.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_for a thousand years_

_and I'll love you _

_for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_time has brought_

_your heart to me_

_for I have loved you_

_for a thousand years_

_and I'll love you _

_for a thousand more._

Emily and William were attending the local private school. It was a catholic school, like Scully had gone to. Mulder had bought a house like the ones him and Scully had fantasised about, one with an upstairs and big yard, one with a small road where Emily and William could ride their bikes. He had won custody of William and Emily after she passed, as he had vowed he would, and bought the house soon after with the money his parents and Scully had left him. Emily wore the cross necklace that used to be Scully's every day, and her locket on special occasions. She had opened her locket on her sixteenth birthday, inside it was a picture of her and Scully on one side and in the other a small camera like object. As soon as the locket was opened, the camera projected a 3D picture of Scully as though she was there. It was a bit greyer than it should be, but it looked amazingly real. William had a picture of all of them in his wallet, Mulder told him stories about her every night.

He would have been lonely if it weren't for Emily and Will, but in a sense she was never gone. She would live on forever. In the X Files.


End file.
